The present invention pertains to a processing station for workpieces, especially vehicle bodies, in a transfer line, with a plurality of exchangeable clamping frames for different workpieces, which are kept ready in rotatable or rotating magazines on both sides next to the transfer line and can be moved from the magazine to the working station and back by means of transport device.
Such a processing station has been known from German Utility Patent No. DE-GM 88 12 396.0. It is used to weld vehicle bodies in a transfer line and operates with changeable clamping frames, which carry clamping and sometimes also processing tools for the vehicle body. The clamping frames are adapted to the type of vehicle and can be replaced in the case of a change of model. They are kept ready for this purpose in two rotatable magazines, which are arranged on both sides of the transfer line at the height of the work station. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that relatively much time is needed for replacing the magazine. On the other hand, little space is available for the processing devices, especially welding and assembly robots due to the lateral magazines. Basically only portal robots can be used, which are mounted displaceably above the work station and can reach the vehicle body only from above.